Le Réquième du Nippon
by draniae
Summary: Huit ans ont passé depuis la victoire d'Amaterasu sur Yami. Mais alors que le monde part en lambeaux, la déesse du Soleil ne se montre pas. Cela cacherait-il quelque chose? /!\ Re en pause! /!\
1. Chapitre 1 Huit ans après

**Alors... que dire? Ceci sera, à première vue ma première longue fic et se concentrera sur le jeu Okami. Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais fait le jeu ou jamais vu du let's play dessus, vous allez avoir énormément de mal à comprendre. Je vous aurais prévenus!**

 **Maintenant, je vous laisse, bonne lecture à tous. :3**

 **Huit ans après.**

«Ama... Ça fait huit ans maintenant... Huit ans que tu es partie...

Reviendras-tu un jour?

Est-ce qu'un jour nous pourrons de nouveau nous promener dans les vastes étendues du Nippon?

Revivrons-nous de folles aventures?

Réponds-moi... boule de poils!

Tu es partie et le monde a bien changé!

De nos jours, plus personne ne croit en l'existence des Kami.

Les Oinas ont carrément dû déserter Kamui pour être en sécurité Ama!

Les gens ont peur! Peur de nous! Des êtres différents!

Nous autres, les Koropokurus, avons dû quitter Ponkotan! Nous avons rejoint Okikurumi et les autres au sommet des monts d'Ezofuji!

Je veux que tu reviennes Ama! Il faut que tu reviennes!

Le monde a à nouveau besoin de toi! Nous avons besoin de toi! J'ai besoin de toi!»

Issun, Envoyé Céleste, Koropokuru et meilleur ami de la grande déesse louve du Soleil, Amaterasu priait, il priait pour le retour de son amie.

Jadis, la grande louve blanche avait sauver le Nippon des griffes du Roi absolu de toutes les créatures du Mal: Yami. Cependant, le combat fini, et la terre des Hommes sauvée, Amaterasu avait dû repartir pour la Plaine Céleste en compagnie d'Ushiwaka, pour y remettre un peu d'ordre et ainsi établir un nouvel âge de paix pour les mortels.

Malheureusement, en huit ans, la tendance avait été reversée, et les Hommes éprouvèrent le besoin de bannir chaque créature de «l'Ancien Monde». Ainsi, les uns après les autres, Oinas - puissants guerriers de Kamui ayant le pouvoir de prendre l'apparence de loups - ; Koropokurus - fiers petits guerriers et artistes ayant la taille d'une puce - ; Sirènes - dirigés par la reine Otohime et accompagnés du Dragons des Mers - ; Peuple des Moineaux - peuples pacifique composé d'oiseaux - avaient dû s'éparpiller et trouver refuge dans divers endroits secrets du Nippon, évitant ainsi leur extinction.

Tous se demandaient si un jour, la déesse du Soleil leur viendrait à nouveau en aide. Ils tentèrent tout pour la prévenir. Rituels d'appel, prières, processions, pleurs, encore prières, offrandes. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ama ne semblait pas les entendre, comme si elle avait décidé de les abandonner. Seuls Issun, Okikurumi - guerrier Oina ayant déjà affronté Ama et s'étant battu à ses côtés - , Susano - simple humain et pseudo grand guerrier ayant affronté Orochi, le grand serpent à huit têtes, aux côtés de la louve blanche et un des rares êtres humains souhaitant la paix - continuaient à croire en la Déesse. Elle ne les avait jamais abandonnés par le passé. Alors pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant, alors que la situation dégénère de jour en jour?

 _Et si... il s'était passé quelque chose de grave là-bas?_

 _Et si s'était Ama qui avait besoin d'aide?_

 **Court chapitre d'introduction! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si vous souhaitez me reprendre sur quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me laisser une rewiew.**

 **Je vous laisse, bye bye mes loulous!:3**


	2. Chapitre 2 Plus qu'une question de temps

**Voilà la suite! Et ce fut rapide! Profitez-en!**

 **Bonne lecture!:3**

 **Plus qu'une question de temps.**

Une grande assemblée se tenait au sommet des monts d'Ezofuji.

Les personnes les plus importantes de Kamui se tenaient au milieu: le nouveau chef de la tribu Oina: Samaikuru; l'ancien chef: Kemushiri; la chaman: Tsuzuku; Okikurumi, devenu le guerrier protecteur du village, avec sa fidèle Kutoneshirika, l'épée d'argent; Issun, l'Envoyé Céleste et le grand père d'Issun, chef des Koropokurus de Ponkotan: le vieux Isshaku, lui-même ancien Envoyé Céleste.

\- « Je vous l'ai dit! Ama ne nous abandonnera jamais! Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose là-bas! Sautilla Issun.

Et moi je te dis qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Amaterasu, celle que nous vénérions, nous a laissés tomber, elle ne viendra pas, espèce de puce agaçante! Aboya Samaikuru.

Ne parle pas comme ça à mon petit-fils, impudent! Il connaît la louve blanche mieux que tout ceux présents ici! S'énerva Isshaku.

Et que veux-tu qu'il fasse, Isshaku? Qu'il tente de se rendre seul sur la Plaine Céleste, lieu réservé aux Kami? Déclara calmement Kemushiri.

Il ne serait pas seul. J'irais avec lui.

Okikurumi?! Ton rôle est de protéger le village! Aboya Samaikuru.

A quoi bon ma présence ici s'il n'y a même plus de village à protéger! Regarde autour de toi! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que les Hommes ne nous retrouvent! Et tu voudrais que je reste là sans rien faire?! Déclara le loup noir.

Okikurumi a raison. Les portes du temple d'Ezofuji nous protègent des regards pour le moment, mais les humains sont curieux, ils finiront par nous trouver. Et ici, nous sommes piégés, nous ne seront pas capables de résister à un assaut frontal. Dit sur un ton grave Kemushiri.

Raison de plus pour avoir le plus de monde possible à nos côtés! Se calma Samaikuru.

Non, tu as torts. Même si nous sommes plus nombreux, mêmes si les Hommes ne nous trouvent jamais, nous finiront par mourir de froid ou de faim. Il nous faut des courageux qui s'aventureront à l'extérieur afin de trouver le moyen de sortir notre monde de ce trac-nard!»

Des visages sombres commencèrent à se peindre dans la foule. Personne n'osait plus s'aventurer à l'extérieur depuis l'accident de Kaipoku. En effet, la jeune louve, coureuse dans l'âme, était sortie se dégourdir les pattes dans le Yoshipetai, «la forêt qui consume», mais elle avait fait une mauvaise rencontre.

Lorsque Pirika, la plus jeune de la tribu l'avait retrouvée, elle respirait à peine. Et elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis, plongée dans un profond coma.

« - Vous voyez? Nous sommes les seuls qui souhaitons sortir. Si nous ne partons pas, qui le fera? Je préfère avoir le cœur brisé en apprenant qu'Ama nous a abandonnés plutôt que d'attendre calmement la fin ici. Sautilla Issun.

Je pense comme Issun, autant en avoir le cœur net. Expliqua Okikurumi.

Soit. Vous souhaitez partir? Très bien. Mais sachez qu'une fois à l'extérieur, plus personne ne pourra vous venir en aide si vous êtes en danger. Nous ne pourrons donc rien faire si vous êtes capturés par les humains. Trancha finalement Samaikuru.

Nous en sommes bien conscients.

Okikurumi, prends ceci. Dit Kemushiri en tendant un objet brillant de forme ronde au loup noir.

Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Je l'ignore. Mais je l'ai trouvé suite à la bataille opposant la déesse du Soleil au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être te sera-t-il utile?

Merci. J'en prendrais grand soin. Dit-il en mettant l'objet autour de son cou.

Vous partirez demain dès l'aube. Tenez-vous prêts.

Bien. Répondirent-ils en cœur.»

Tard dans la nuit, Okikurumi se rendit au chevet de Kaipoku. Il considérait la jeune louve comme sa petite sœur et il s'était juré de trouver un moyen de la réveiller.

«Kaipoku... demain, avec Issun, nous partons pour l'extérieur afin de retrouver la louve blanche qui nous a sauvés il y a huit ans. Peut-être trouverais-je lors de ce voyage le moyen de te réveiller?»

 _Les portes vers le nouveau monde vont bientôt s'ouvrir. Espérons juste que cela ne conduira pas à la fin de l'ancien... les pièces se mettent en place... Patiente..._

 **Voilà, voilà mes loulous! Fin du second chapitre! Beaucoup de blabla mais c'est essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire.**

 **D'ici la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation.**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Reviews? :3**


	3. Chapitre 3 Reviendrons-nous un jour?

**Voilà la suite! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre mes loulous!**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à Zorkan pour ça rewiew, j'ai commencer ta fic «Okami: God of Darkness» que je trouve aussi géniale.**

 **PS: Les pensées des personnages seront en gras et italique en même temps.**

 **Aller, bonne lecture! :3**

 **Reviendrons-nous un jour de ce voyage?**

Les rayons du Soleil commencent à peine à effleurer la douce neige recouvrant la paisible Kamui... au sommet des monts d'Ezofuji, les deux nouveaux héros de notre histoire se tiennent prêts. Bientôt, ils devront affronter de nombreux dangers et surmonter bien des épreuves.

Les portes du temple s'ouvrent et laissent à présent l'accès vers un monde devenu hostile.

Issun, toujours accompagné de sa fidèle Denkomaru, et Okikurumi, avec la fabuleuse Kutoneshirika, l'épée d'argent protectrice de la contrée enneigée se mettent à présent en route pour leur périple.

«Waouh! Nous sommes finalement à l'extérieur! … Le monde a bien changé... la neige... le ciel...

Ce monde entier semble pleurer. Le coupa le loup noir.

Ne coupe plus jamais la parole au fabuleux et grand Issun! Bon... par où commençons-nous? C'est bien beau d'être enfin sortis mais... où aller? Le Nippon est tellement vaste...»

Issun n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son compagnon de route s'était déjà engouffré dans la tempête de neige qui à présent, était permanente à Kamui.

La puce verte suivit ses pas dans la neige et finit par le retrouver... à l'entrée de la forêt qui consume... le Yoshipetai!

«Nan mais ça va pas de me laisser tomber comme ça?! Si l'un de nous s'était fait attaqué?! Oh, tu m'écoutes?! Sautilla de colère Issun.

 **L'Ombre... l'Ombre s'approche... elle finira par engloutir ce monde... les arbres, la terre, la mer, les océans, les êtres vivants... TOUT lui appartient!** Okikurumi semblait piégé. Piégé dans une sorte de transe.

Oh! Ça va pas? Hey! Okikurumi! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Dis-moi, tu me fais une mauvaise blague, c'est ça hein? Haha, je ne te croyais pas aussi drôle! Bon, maintenant, on peut partir? Je n'aime pas trop l'aura pesante qui règne ici... S'empressa de dire Issun.

 **Ce monde impure... doit... DISPARAITTRE!** »

Le guerrier Oina hurla ces mots avant d'attaquer rapidement le Koropokuru, qui ne comprenait malheureusement rien.

Puis, saisi d'un puissant mal de tête, Okikurumi s'affaissa et tomba à genoux sur le sol, inconscient.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, la nuit semblait être tombée, il était dans une grotte, un feu allumé en son centre.

«Où? Quoi? Que s'est-il passé? Demanda calmement le loup noir.

Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question! Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué? Tu semblais complètement absorbé dans tes pensées. Tu m'as foutu les chocottes! J'ai cru que j'allais y passer! Sautilla Issun.

Et c'est ce qui serait arrivé si Susano, le plus fort guerrier du Nippon, n'avait pas été là pour te sauver!

C'est n'importe quoi, papi! Tu m'as juste aidé à transporter Okikurumi! T'as rien fais de plus!

Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, mon jeune ami! Car j'ai tiré un somnifère sur ton ami via une sarbacane!

Ah bon? Alors elle est où, ta fameuse sarbacane? Dans tes rêves les plus profonds ouais! Se moqua Issun.»

En effet, suite à l'évanouissement du loup noir, Susano était apparut de nul part et avait proposé son aide à Issun, aide qui était la bienvenue, car le Koropokuru, même avec toute la volonté du monde, n'aurait pas pu transporter seul l'Oina.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, semblait être profondément plongé dans ses pensées, tentant désespérément de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt... mais rien à faire!

«Oh fait, Oki! A l'avenir, évite de me refaire ce coup, ok? J'ai pas envie d'avoir à affronter un guerrier de la tribu Oina, moi!

J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé Issun, je te pris de me pardonner... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... et pour tout te dire, je n'en ais pas le moindre souvenir.

Et c'est censé être bon ou mauvais signe? S'inquiéta la puce verte.

Je l'ignore...

Ne vous en faites pas! Susano, le plus puissant guerrier du Nippon vous suivra dans cette aventure, je vous protégerais!

Dis-moi Susano... tu ne devrais pas plutôt protéger ta femme et ton fils? Il est vrai que cette mission est dangereuse, mais tu es père! Tu dois protéger ta famille avant tout! Sautilla Issun.

Tu sais mon ami... Kushinada et Kuni sont à l'abri et parfaitement capables de se défendre! Si d'une quelconque façon je peux apporter ma contribution pour offrir à notre belle terre du Nippon un avenir plus radieux, alors je me dois de le faire! Pour ma famille! Pour les habitants du notre monde! Et même pour ce stupide sac à puces!

Waouh! Je ne te savais pas si poète, papi! S'étonna Issun.

Issun. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne nous rejoigne pas.

Hein?! Mais pourquoi? Tu l'as entendu, non?! Il veut nous aider!

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il le veut qu'il le peut! J'admets qu'en le voyant, je devine tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'un grand guerrier, mais s'il a une famille... je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort d'un père. Expliqua Okikurumi.

Mais...

Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide et je veux absolument rembourser la dette que j'ai envers le sac à puces! S'offusqua Susano.

S'il te plaît Oki! Une personne de plus ne sera pas de trop pour affronter les dangers à venir! Insista le Koropokuru.

Très bien... Abandonna le loup noir.

Youpi! Je promet de ne pas vous ralentir! Car après tout, je suis Susano, le plus grand guerrier du Nippon!»

~ Pensées de Okikurumi. ~

 _ **Je n'ai pas confiance en lui... j'ai comme la mauvaise impression qu'il ne nous attirera que des ennuis... Dis-moi Issun... reviendrons-nous un jour de ce voyage?**_

 _Un nouvel acteur imprévu vient d'entrer en jeu. La transe de notre cher ami de la tribu Oina n'était-elle que le fruit du hasard? Ou bien s'agit-il de l'une des pierres d'un plan bien plus grand?_

 _L'étau se resserre... lentement mais sûrement..._

 **Voilà! Fin du troisième chapitre! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Moi, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire! Merci encore à Zorkan pour sa rewiew qui m'a donné envie d'écrire un chapitre, là tout de suite!**

 **Bye bye mes loulous! Bonne continuation!:3**

 **Reviews? :3**


	4. Chapitre 4 Tu es le prochain

**Salut mes loulous! On se retrouve pour la suite de notre aventure!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous! :3**

 **Tu es le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

Le lendemain, alors que la tempête semblait s'être calmée, nos héros, à présent accompagnés de Susano, quittèrent les contrées enneigées de Kamui pour se rendre dans les Plaines de Shinshu.

«Dis-moi, Okikurumi, pourquoi veux-tu absolument faire un détour par le Village de Kamiki? On a rien de particulier à faire là-bas...

Je te l'ai déjà dit Issun. Le vieux Kemushiri m'a parlé de l'un de ses amis qui habiterait au Village de Kamiki et qui pourrait certainement nous donner un coup de main. Mais étant donné que le village est sous la coupe des humains, il va falloir que tu te taises et que tu te fasses discret.

Et pour toi, Okikurumi? Même moi, qui n'ai pas été éduqué à la culture de Kamui, je sais, rien qu'en te regardant, que tu es un Oina. Comment comptes-tu faire pour ne pas te faire remarquer? Demanda Susano.

C'est pourtant très simple.»

Le loup noir retira son masque, ce qui est normalement un sacrilège chez les membres de la tribu Oina, mais la situation l'exigeait.

Sur son visage, on pouvait remarquer deux marques pourpres, juste en-dessous de ses yeux, ses yeux, parlons-en. Ils étaient d'un rouge sang très profond.

«Cela répond-t-il à vos question?

Mais Oki! Chez vous, c'est un sacrilège de retirer ce masque! Ce serait le Dieu Oina qui l'aurait confié au tout premier de votre espèce! S'étonna Issun.

Je le sais bien, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas notre Dieu qui viendra nous aider. Il est vrai qu'il nous est normalement interdit d'enlever nos masques, mais j'ai une question de la part de Kemushiri et je dois absolument la poser en personne!

Ça fait un problème de moins... mais tu sais... aucun, je dis bien AUCUN être humain n'a jamais eu les yeux rouges, JAMAIS! Alors, comment comptes-tu palier à cela? Demanda Susano.»

Pour toute réponse, Okikurumi prit le morceau de tissus qui, autrefois protégeait la perle de Kemushiri, il le porta à ses yeux et fit un nœud bien serré derrière son crâne.

«Oh! Je comprends! Bonne idée! S'exclama Issun.

En espérant que les autres n'y voient que du feu... Fit Susano

Au fait Susano, et toi? Tu n'es pas censé être leur ennemi? Tu fais partie de la Résistance, non? S'ils te reconnaissent, on est cuits! Remarqua l'Envoyé Céleste.

Ne vous en faites pas, le grand guerrier Susano est inconnu de leur fichiers! Je ne me suis jamais montré sans un capuchon, afin de prévenir ce genre de situation. Répliqua, tout fier, le guerrier humain.

Si tu le dis... Sautilla Issun.»

Ceci étant dit, et les préparatifs terminés, nos héros se dirigèrent vers le Village de Kamiki, autrefois rayonnant mais au-dessus duquel, à présent, ne plane plus qu'un sombre nuage noir...

Les portes du village étaient gardées par des humains portant de sombres armures d'acier.

«Halte là! Identifiez-vous et dites-nous les raisons de votre présence ici! S'exclama l'un des gardes en leur barrant le passage.

Je suis Nosasu (acronyme de Susano, inspiration, quand tu nous tiens...), je suis un guerrier et je viens ici avec mon partenaire...

Okimaru (alors ne me demandez pas d'où je le sors celui-là!), nous sommes venus ici car nous souhaitons nous restaurer, le voyage a été long et nous sommes épuisés. S'empressa d'ajouter Okikurumi.

Tiens! Un guerrier aveugle! Il faut bien dire que ce n'est pas commun! S'étonna le second garde.

Oui, ça remonte à huit ans, un Yokai (monstres qui avaient attaqué le Nippon. Ils ont plusieurs formes, souvent animales. C'est Amaterasu qui les a stoppés.) m'a attaqué et m'a crevé les deux yeux, mais depuis, j'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer... Dit calmement Oki.

Je vois!

Vous pouvez passer! Mais assurez-vous de ne pas faire de grabuge! Et désolé pour les questions, c'est obligatoire, nous devons vérifier que vous ne faites pas partie du monde d'il y a huit ans. S'excusa le garde.

Ce n'est rien, c'est compréhensible. Fit l'Oina.»

Ils se dirigèrent de ce pas vers la nouvelle auberge de Kamiki, «l'Auberge des Cerisiers en fleur.»

«Oh fait, Oki. Qui est la personne que Kemushiri t'a envoyé questionner? Chuchota Issun.

Il se fait appeler Papi Mandarine, il doit d'ailleurs être le gérant de cette auberge... Répondit le loup noir.

Hein?! Le vieux Mandarine?! S'exclama Susano, maintenant Nosasu.

Chut! Moins de bruit! S'empressa de dire Okikurumi, maintenant Okimaru.

Mais qu'est-ce que Papi Mandarine a avoir avec cette histoire? Je sais qu'il connaît un paquet de choses, mais ses connaissances se limitent au village... S'étonna Issun.

Selon Kemushiri, ce Papi Mandarine peut nous en apprendre plus sur cette orbe brillante qu'il m'a confiée.

Une orbe? Questionna Nosasu.

On t'expliquera plus tard Susano. Fit Issun.»

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge et remarquèrent que l'endroit était extrêmement calme, normal, il se faisait très tard.

Okikurumi alla sonner pour appeler une quelconque personne qui pourrait les conduire au vieux Mandarine.

Il s'avéra que c'est celui-là même qui répondit à l'appel.

«Papi! S'exclama Issun.

Mon petit Issun, c'est toi? S'étonna le vieux qui portait une mandarine sur son crâne.

Oui! Ça fait longtemps!

En effet... Mais attends! Tu ne devrais pas être ici! C'est dangereux pour toi! Susano?! Toi aussi tu es là?! Et ce jeune homme qui vous accompagne... il ressemble à un membre de la tribu d'un vieil ami...

Pas le temps de t'expliquer plus que ça, papi! Il faut vraiment qu'on parle!

Oui mais pas ici, mon petit! Suivez-moi, vous pourrez tout m'expliquer dans mon bureau.»

Le bureau de Papi Mandarine consistait en une pièce simple, avec un grand bureau en son centre et des étagères près des murs. Lorsque toute la bande fut entrée, le vieux ferma la porte à clef. Tous s'installèrent de manière à former un cercle, c'est Okikurumi le premier qui parla:

«Vénérable Papi Mandarine, c'est Kemushiri de la tribu Oina de Kamui qui m'a envoyé vous poser une question...

Et de quelle question s'agit-il, jeune homme?

Savez-vous ce que signifie ceci? Dit-il en sortant de sa poche l'orbe brillante que lui avait confiée Kemushiri.

Oh! Non! C'est impossible! Où l'as-tu trouvée?!

C'est Kemushiri qui l'a trouvée peu après la bataille qui a opposé la Déesse du Soleil au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvée juste après le décollage de l'Arche de Yamato.

C'est une catastrophe!

Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave, papi? Demanda Issun.

Cette orbe est un symbole que j'ai vu dans d'ancien livre, avant qu'ils ne soient détruits par l'organisation du Nouveau Monde...

Et?

Cette pierre représente à la fois l'espoir et le désespoir, la lumière et les ténèbres, le Soleil et la Lune...

Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? S'impatienta Issun.

Mon garçon! T'ait-il arrivé quelque chose d'étrange récemment? Demanda le vieux en regardant Okikurumi (qui évidement avait retiré son bandage!).

Non, pas que je sache...

Si! Rappelles-toi de ce que je t'ai dit! Papi! Il est, en effet, arrivé quelque chose d'étrange à Oki... à peine nous étions sortis de la cachette des Oinas qu'il est partit sans un mot en direction du Yoshipetai... et quand je l'ai retrouvé, il semblait dans une sorte de transe... il disait des trucs bizarres...

Que disait-il?! C'est très important!

Euh... il disait... «L'Ombre s'approche»... euh... «elle engloutira ce monde»... euh... «tout lui appartient»... et... ah oui! «ce monde impure doit disparaître!» Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Oki... C'était étrange... et après ça, il m'a attaqué avant de tomber subitement dans les pommes...

C'est grave... je suis navré, mais je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi, jeune homme...

Comment ça? Demanda le loup noir.

Cette orbe a, en effet, une signification... et si elle a bien été trouvée sous l'Arche de Yamato après ce terrible combat... alors...

Continue papi!

Alors, il n'y a pas de doutes possible... si j'en juge par ce que tu as dit et si Issun ne s'est pas trompé, alors il est fort possible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Yami, se réincarne dans ton corps...

Pardon?! Papi, dis-moi que c'est une blague! S'exclama Issun.

J'aurais aimé qu'il s'agisse d'une simple blague... cependant... je n'ai aucun doute là dessus... tu es le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres!»

 _Une chose qui n'aurait sans doute jamais dû arriver... retrouver la Déesse du Soleil n'est plus le seul objectif... Le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, Yami, aura bientôt un nouveau corps... Que les êtres de l'organisation du Nouveau Monde s'amusent bien avec leur purge insensée! Car une nouvelle étape vient d'être franchie... O Déesse du Soleil! O vent! Protège ce monde, car bientôt, oui bientôt, il risque de partir en lambeaux!_

 **Ouf... Voilà! Chapitre plus long que les autres! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût! En tout cas, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire!**

 **Allez, je vous laisse mes loulous!**

 **Bonne continuation! :3**


	5. Chapitre 5 Ce monde est bien étrange

**Et voilà le cinquième chapitre!**

 **Merci à Zorkan pour sa rewiew!**

 **Les pensées des personnages seront en italique et gras en même temps.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture mes loulous! :3**

 **Ce monde est bien étrange...**

 _Revenons à présent peu de temps après la rencontre de nos héros avec Susano..._

 _Plaine Céleste..._

Cet endroit n'a pas changé, toujours aussi paradisiaque... le Soleil brille, l'herbe verte dégage une délicate odeur...

Rendons-nous à présent au grand arbre de la vie: l'Yggdrasil, qui est également la résidence de la grande déesse du Soleil Amaterasu. Cette louve blanche aux divines marques rouges... l'arme qu'elle porte sur son dos... le sommeil lourd... une vision qui donne envie de se laisser aller, de dormir...

Ushiwaka, membre de la tribu de la Lune, et ami proche d'Ama s'approche lentement...

«Ma chérie (pour les non initiés, non, dans le jeu, Ushiwaka n'est pas amoureux d'Ama, il l'appelle juste comme ça...:3), la Plaine Céleste a beau avoir retrouvée sa paix d'antan, tu n'es pas obligée de flemmarder toute la journée!

* bâillement...

 _*_ soupir. Ma chérie, ton devoir est accompli, mais te dépenser ne va pas te tuer... Que-?!»

Une imposante vague d'énergie fait son apparition, une vague... effrayante... troublante... oppressante...

Lorsque le blond se retourna vers la déesse, il n'en crut pas ses yeux! En effet, à l'endroit où se tenait Ama, il y avait à présent une jeune femme. Chose encore plus surprenante, elle ressemblait énormément à la louve blanche: longs cheveux blancs parcourus par ci, par là de quelles marques rouges; des vêtements étranges et un collier possédant la même forme que le miroir Éruption Solaire...

«Quelle est cette magie?! Demanda le blond.

J'ai... j'ai entendu Oki et Issun m'appeler... le monde... il souffre! La jeune femme s'exprima avec beaucoup de mal et une voix tremblante.

Ma chérie, c'est toi?

Oui... cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée sous cette forme...

Mais que racontes-tu? Le monde n'est pas en danger! Nous le surveillons depuis huit ans maintenant!

Je sais mais si même Issun et Oki en viennent à demander mon aide, cela signifie que quelque chose de grave est arrivé! Je veux en avoir le cœur net! S'exclama la déesse.

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, de toute manière, comment comptes-tu te rendre dans le monde d'En Bas? L'Arche a été détruite à notre arrivée ici!

Je trouverais une solution! Hors de question de les laisser gérer tout ça seuls!

Tu-

Je te laisses la Plaine Céleste le temps de mon voyage! Veille bien sur le monde!

Am-»

Ushiwaka n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Ama avait déjà filé à travers les vastes étendues d'herbe de la Plaine Céleste.

Elle salua une dernière fois le grand arbre qu'ils avaient planté à leur arrivée, Ushiwaka et elle, et qui était devenu l'Yggdrasil.

~ Pensées d'Amaterasu. ~

 _ **Et maintenant? Comment rejoindre le monde d'En Bas? Je n'ai aucun moyen d'y aller!**_

 **O grande déesse du Soleil, mère du monde... si tu le souhaites, je peux t'apporter mon soutien.**

 _ **Yomigami?! (Yomigami est le Dieu Dragon de la Renaissance).**_

 **Oui...**

 _ **Que fais-tu ici? Je pensais que tu étais avec les autres!**_

 **Les autres et moi avons sentit que quelque chose clochait dans le monde d'En Bas, alors je suis venu pour te prévenir...**

 _ **C'est bien ce que je me disais...**_

 **Monte sur mon dos! Je vais te porter jusqu'en bas afin que nous élucidions le mystère de ce mal-être que nous ressentons.**

 _ **Merci, j'accepte volontiers ton aide Yomigami!**_

 ****Pensées d'Amaterasu – fin. **\- ~**

Ainsi, Ama se mit en route pour le monde d'En Bas, ressentant un malaise qui ne va que croissant en s'approchant, Amaterasu se demande pourquoi elle n'a pas été prévenue de l'état pitoyable de son monde... cet endroit qu'elle souhaite tant protéger...

 _Il ne faut pas qu'elle les rejoigne! Il ne faut pas qu'elle leur apporte son soutien! Sinon, tous ces efforts n'auront servis à rien! Hors de question que l'élaboration de ce plan est été vain!_

 _Du calme... la Plaine Céleste, bien que rien n'y paraisse, est enveloppée d'un étrange voile d'obscurité... En sortiront-ils indemnes? En tout cas, ce monde est bien étrange, pas vrai?_

 **Voilà, voilà... très court. Mais c'est l'introduction de l'arrivée d'Ama... je ne peux rien dire d'autre...**

 **Je vous laisse continuer à errer sur la toile mes loulous!**

 **Bye bye! :3**

 **Reviews?**


	6. Chapitre 6 Enclave

**Donc, la suite... que va-t-il se passer sachant déjà que la Plaine Céleste ne va pas être facile à quitter?**

 **Les pensées des personnages sont toujours et encore en gras et italique à la fois.**

 **Bonne lecture mes loulous! :3**

 **Enclave.**

Amaterasu se trouve sur le dos de Yomigami, Dieu Dragon de la Renaissance, en route pour le monde d'En Bas.

«Dis Yomi, tu ne trouves pas que la descente est un peu longue? Demanda la déesse.

Il est vrai que c'est étrange, en temps normal, ça ne prend pas autant de temps...

Aie! Gnnh!

Ama? Ça va? S'inquiéta le Dragon.

Cet endroit... n'est... ah! Pas normal!

Que veux-tu dire?

Je ressens... une... un... grand malaise ici...

Tu vas tenir le coup?

Je... AH! NON! ÇA FAIT MAL! Ama prit sa tête dans ses mains, la souffrance prenant le dessus.

Je fais demi-tour!

Non... je... je ne veux pas... les... abandonner...!

Peut-être mais tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'en bas! Sans compter que j'ai l'étrange impression qu'on n'avance pas depuis tout à l'heure!

C'est... c'est un voile!

Un voile?! Tu veux dire un voile d'obscurité? Comme celui qui cachait la Cave de la Lune?

Oui... mais... il semble... plus fort...

Si c'est réellement un voile, alors il y a certainement un moyen de le détruire, ou au moins de le passer...

Je comprends mieux... maintenant... pourquoi... je n'ai... pas été avertie... de l'état du monde... j'aurais dû... être plus vigilante... Sanglota la déesse, qui à présent reprenait sa forme de louve.

Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... d'ailleurs, aucun de nous n'aurait pu le deviner... c'était un piège! La Plaine Céleste est enveloppée d'un voile qui nous empêche de voir et de savoir la vérité! La consola Yomigami.

Ce lieu... est pourtant censé être le Domaine des Kami... La voix de la déesse commençait à retrouver son état normal.

Tu te sens mieux? S'enquit le Dieu de la Renaissance.

Oui, reprenons la route!

Je te l'ai dit! Nous n'avançons pas depuis notre départ! Nous sommes coincés ici! Le monde devra se débrouiller seul...

Non!»

Cette voix semblait venir d'un autre monde, tant elle était calme et menaçante à la fois.

Le pinceau d'Ama se mit à luire et une encre dorée apparue... l'Encre Divine!

Elle traça un cercle dans le ciel avec, faisant apparaître un immense Soleil doré.

Une brèche dans le voile était à présent visible, et Yomigami, sans se poser de question sur la soudaine montée de pouvoir d'Amaterasu, se remit en route, la Déesse du Soleil toujours sur son dos...

~ Pensées de Yomigami. ~

 _ **C'était étrange... je n'avais pas vu Amaterasu, la mère du monde dans cet état depuis bien un millier d'années... retrouverait-elle peu à peu ses véritables pouvoirs? En tout cas, nous avons de bonnes raisons de nous inquiéter car la Plaine Céleste, que nous pensions un lieu pur et protecteur est devenu une enclave, une cage qui semblait vouloir nous laisser à tout jamais dans l'ignorance...**_

 _ **Qu'allons-nous trouver une fois en-bas? Un monde détruit? Brisé? Ravagé? Anéanti?**_

 __Pensées de Yomigami – fin - ~

 _Nous aurions dû nous douter qu'un simple voile d'obscurité ne suffirait pas à la stopper... mais la fin de l'histoire approche à grands pas, chère et divine Amaterasu... Je me demande quelle sera ta réaction lorsque tu apprendras qu'un de tes chers amis va bientôt devenir le réceptacle de l'âme de l'être que tu méprises le plus? Il me tarde d'y être... mais il me faut patienter... encore rien qu'un peu..._

 **Voilà, la fin de ce – encore court – chapitre, mais que voulez-vous? Je veux du suspens moi! ^^**

 **Je vous laisse continuer à errer sur la toile mes loulous!**

 **Bye bye! :3**


	7. Chapitre 7 Ce monde brisé

**Voilà la suite! Ama va-t-elle finir par arriver dans le monde d'En Bas?**

 **Bonne lecture mes loulou! :3**

 **Ce monde brisé.**

Amaterasu et Yomigami se rapprochent à grands pas du monde d'En Bas...

«Où sommes-nous Yomi? Demanda la déesse sous sa forme humaine.

Nous survolons la Cité de Seian, Déesse du Soleil.

Ah oui? Génial! Cette cité est magnifique d'après mes souvenirs!

Non! Ne regarde pas!

Qu'est-ce que-?!»

En regardant vers le sol, Amaterasu pu, en effet contempler la Cité de Seian, mais elle n'était plus la même: de la fumée noire sortait d'immenses colonnes de pierre, les arbres des alentours imploraient, demandant le Salut... le canal où l'eau était autrefois si bleue, si limpide, n'était maintenant plus que mazoute et déchets... plus de cerisiers. Ville morte. Détruite par l'Homme. Anéantie par la guerre. Plus la douce vie de jadis. Chaos. Tristesse. Horreur. Peur. Pleurs. La Cité n'était plus que souffrances...

Les yeux de la Déesse du Soleil s'emplirent d'eau salée, une eau qui n'avait que peu coulée depuis sa naissance, mais qui, à présent, ne demandait plus qu'à sortir en un torrent déchaîné...

«Que... que s'est-il passé?! C'est impossible! Où sont les arbres? Les fleurs? Les enfants heureux qui jouent? L'eau clair? Où est la vie dans tout cela?

C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu voies cela... ce monde a malheureusement bien changé...

Si j'avais été là... j'aurais peut-être peu...

Empêcher cela? Oui, peut-être... mais le passé est passé, seul l'avenir se dresse devant nous... ressaisis-toi, mère du monde!

Tu as raison Yomi! Il ne tient qu'à moi de changé cela! Dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes. Et à mes amis aussi... En prononçant ces paroles, un fin sourire s'était peint sur le doux visage d'Ama.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le Village de Kamiki dans ce cas?

Oui!

Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir passer par le Village de Uepekere avant? Tes amis Okikurumi et Issun vivent à Kamui.

Oui, je le sais. Mais je suis certaine que nous nous retrouverons plus tard! Je dois vérifier si Sakuya (esprit des forêts ayant ramené Amaterasu à la vie afin que celle-ci sauve le Nippon des Yokais) est toujours de ce monde.

Je comprends, alors en route! Mais je te préviens il y aura sans doute également eu-

Des changements, comme à la Cité de Seian, oui j'y vais en connaissance de cause!

Tu as l'air déterminée! Ça c'est la déesse que nous avons accompagnée pendant tant de temps!»

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que Yomigami et Amaterasu prirent la direction du Village de Kamiki.

Restons du côté de la Cité de Seian...

Derrière les portes richement décorées du Palais de l'Empereur se cache un homme puissant, qui est devenu le régent de la ville...

Âgé d'environ trente ans, musculature imposante, cheveux brins et regard déterminé... Concrètement, c'est tout ce qu'on attend d'un empereur, physiquement parlant... or, il s'agit d'un être à la fois horrible, capable de tuer des centaines de créatures vivantes rescapées de l'Ancien Monde, et à la fois, c'est une personne douce, capable du mieux pour aider les gens de son espèce...

L'Empereur Ubimaru, tel était le nom de l'homme le plus important du Nippon... et ennemi mortel des Kami...

Un messager arriva soudainement en trombe devant l'Empereur...

«Sire! Sire! J'ai un message important pour vous! Il vient de Ryoshima! S'écria le messager.

Qu'attends-tu? Lis donc!

Euh... et bien des gens disent avoir aperçut un immense serpent volant dans le ciel, avec un loup blanc sur son dos! Ils sont très paniqués et-

Un loup blanc?! Elle serait donc revenu... Dit-il en se retournant pour apprécier la fresque tissée par de vrais orfèvres qui se trouvait derrière lui, elle représentait un loup blanc avec des marques rouges et une arme sur son dos, fonçant vers une île menaçante...

Mon Roi, que faisons-

Dans quelle direction ce... «serpent» est-il allé?

En direction du pont Sekisho... mais à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait selon les dires... il devrait se rendre-

Au Village de Kamiki.

C-comment avez-vous deviné?

La légende d'il y a huit ans raconte que c'est là-bas que la divine Déesse louve du Soleil Amaterasu aurait été ramenée à la vie...

Vous ne pensez tout de même pas...

Si. J'en ai bien peur... S'il s'agissait bien d'elle sur le dos de ce dragon...

Un-un dragon?!

Prévenez le peuple que je pars pour le Village de Kamiki! Demandez qu'on me prépare mon cheval et des vivres! Nous allons pouvoir vérifier si le Portail d'Orochi fonctionne.»

Un homme qui semblait être l'intendant fit son apparition.

«Sire! Le Portail n'a pas encore été testé! Si vous y allez, nous ne sommes pas sûrs que vous en reviendrez!

Je m'en moque! Obéissez!

B-bien Sire!»

Sur ce, l'Empereur, l'intendant et le messager se séparèrent...

 _Quelque chose de grave s'approche... une confrontation? En tout cas, tout peut arriver dans ce monde brisé... tout... absolument tout..._

 _Toi, personne qui lit cette histoire! Tu te demandes sans doute qui je suis? Mais qui te dis que je joue un rôle? Et si c'était toi qui menait ce monde à sa fin? Quel sera ton choix?_

 _Le mien est fait... maintenant, j'attends mon tour..._

 **Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu Zorkan! ^^**

 **Toi qui attendais ce chapitre avec tant d'impatience...**

 **Et vous mes loulous? Quel est votre avis?**

 **Reviews? :3**


	8. Chapitre 8 Avancer

**La suite! Ce fut rapide!**

 **Bonne lecture mes loulous! :3**

 **Avancer.**

Retournons à présent du côté d'Issun, Okikurumi et Susano.

«Tu es le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres!

Mais papi, c'est pas possible! Yami a été définitivement vaincu... nous l'avons tous vu, pas vrai? Sautilla Issun.

…

Papi!

Le vieux! A partir de quel moment ce truc doit faire effet? Demanda Susano.

Je l'ignore Susano... maintenant, dans un an? Demain? Ça peut arriver n'importe quand je suppose...

Il y a forcément un moyen d'empêcher le processus... Dit Issun.

Empêcher, non... arrêter, presque impossible, j'ignore même comment...

…

Oki! Dis quelque chose, bon sang! Tu vas pas te laisser engloutir par ce pseudo Roi des forces du mal! On est tous un peu déprimés depuis le départ de boule de poils, mais on essai de tourner la page...

...»

Le débat n'eut pas le temps d'être relancé car Okikurumi sortit à pas lents de l'auberge, plongé dans des pensées que l'on pouvait deviner sombres...

~ Pensées d'Okikurumi. ~

 _ **Que suis-je censé faire? Je suis prisonnier maintenant... prisonnier d'un être hai par tous... prisonnier d'un être qu'elle hait...**_

 __Pensées d'Okikurumi – fin - ~

Issun sortit seul, lui aussi, de l'auberge, espérant trouvé son ami au point le plus haut du village.

En effet, le loup noir se trouvait bel et bien là-bas, devant le grand cerisier, dont autrefois on pouvait entendre le murmure...

«Ah! Mais t'es fou! Tu veux te faire repérer ou quoi?! Tu aurais pu remettre ton bandage au moins! S'énerva l'Envoyé Céleste.

…

Écoute Okikurumi... ce que nous avons apprit aujourd'hui nous a tous grandement choqués... toi plus que nous je suppose... mais-

Il n'y a pas de «mais» Issun, et tu n'as pas besoin de venir tenter de me «réconforter», tu ferais mieux de profiter du fait que tu puisses revoir certains de tes proches... Dit sur un ton grave le loup noir.

Tu es un de mes amis, et je vois bien que ça ne va pas! Et c'est pas étonnant vu la situation! Mais c'est pas une raison pour te renfermer sur toi-même! Depuis qu'Ama est partie, je sens que ça ne va pas, tu peux tout me dire, après tout, on est amis, pas vrai?

Oui on est amis, mais nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce mot, pour moi, un ami, c'est juste quelqu'un duquel je suis un peu plus proche, c'est tout. Pour toi, c'est quelqu'un avec qui tu peux parler sans barrières...

Que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

Avancer. Je n'ai pas le choix... continuer à avancer... mais cette fois, ce sera sans vous...

Mais on a besoin de toi pour retrouver Ama! Tu as dis que tu nous aiderais! C'est même toi qui t'es proposé!

Les choses sont différentes à présent...

Et en quoi?! Tu risques de devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres?! Et alors?! Je suis sûr qu'en cherchant, on trouvera un moyen d'empêcher cela!

Je ne pense pas...

Tu n'as pas le droit de perdre espoir!

Je ne perds pas espoir, c'est juste qu'il n'y en a pas.

Que veux-tu dire?

Je me souviens de quelques bribes de ma «transe»...

Continues...

J'ai toujours pensé que Kutoneshirika, l'épée d'argent, était la protectrice de Kamui...

Le rapport? Quelqu'un le voit? Car moi, pas!

J'y viens. Sais-tu pourquoi c'est justement à Kamui qu'est tombée l'Arche de Yamato?

C'est juste le fruit du hasard. S'agaça Issun.

Non, justement. Comme disait Kemushiri: «Dans ce monde, il n'y a pas de place pour le hasard, juste pour les imbéciles qui y croient.»

Tu me traites d'imbécile?!

Je n'ai pas dit ça! Bon, je continues... Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un hasard si l'Arche a sombré sur notre terre enneigée. C'est parce que le corps de Yami était attiré par la première arme qu'il avait forgée.

Où veux-tu en venir bon sang!

La première arme qu'il a forgée porte un nom, et ce nom c'est Kutone, l'épée du sang d'Argent.

Il ne peut pas y avoir de lien avec Kutoneshirika! Elle appartient à la tribu Oina depuis des siècles!

Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Argent était le nom de l'un des tout premiers Dieux qui contribuèrent à créer notre monde, il a été tué par Yami avec cette épée...

Ta transe t'a fait voir n'importe quoi! C'est comme si... comme ça avait été ta-

Destinée. C'est le terme exact... dans ma tête résonnait en boucle ces mots: «Telle était ta destinée.»

Ama nous a prouvé qu'il y a toujours un moyen de lutter contre son destin! Ne baisse pas les bras!

Dès ma naissance... non avant même ma naissance, ça avait été prévu... et je n'ai rien vu!

Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir! Yami est le seul fautif!

Sûrement. Mais il n'empêche qu'à présent, le danger le plus grand vient de moi... je suis désolé... mais tu vas devoir poursuivre ton voyage sans moi.

*Sanglots. Non. Je suis pas d'accord! C'est injuste!

Nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour... j'espère qu'à ce moment-là, nous serons toujours amis.»

Sur ces mots, Okikurumi se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la sortie du Village de Kamiki, laissant un Issun perdu dans les méandres de la tristesse. Perdu de perdre en ce jour un ami si cher...

~ Pensées d'Okikurumi. ~

 _ **Pardon Issun... mais je dois avancer... seul... avec cette maudite épée et ce fichu destin. Le moment venu, lorsque vous aurez retrouvé Ama, je me rendrais et lui demanderais d'en finir avec moi. Ainsi, la dernière menace aura été éradiquée. Yami sera mort et vous pourrez à nouveau vivre heureux... sans moi... Je vous aiderais comme je pourrais avec les membres de l'organisation du Nouveau Monde, comme je l'avait promit il y a si peu de temps, quand j'étais encore ignorant... tient? Des larmes? Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas coulé...**_

 __Pensées d'Okikurumi – fin - ~

 _Tu as bien raison. Partir seul, les laisser était le seul moyen de les épargner... Mais les abandonner face aux dangers les plus horribles est-il la meilleure solution? Fais attention, cher ami, car le moindre de tes choix aura à présent une importance capitale. Les membres de l'organisation du Nouveau Monde. Les Kami. Les Résistants. Les Yokais. Nous ne sommes en aucun cas concernés par cela. Laissons-les faire la guerre si ça les amuse. Et continuons à avancer._

 **Voilà, fin de ce chapitre et encore merci à Zorkan de continuer de suivre ma fic d'aussi prêt, ça fait super plaisir. ^^**

 **Et j'en profite aussi: s'il y a des fans de Kuroko no Basket et qui aiment les fics tristes, je vous conseil «Ce n'est qu'un Au Revoir», «Kuroko Reviens» et «Kuroko Reviens à Seirin» de Sei4, elles sont géniales et super tristes. Ce sont des poèmes. ^^**

 **Je vous laisse continuer votre excursion sur la toile mes loulous!**

 **Reviews?**


	9. Chapitre 9 Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais!

**Voilà la suite!**

 **Bonne lecture mes loulous! :3**

 **Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais!**

Okikurumi a quitté le Village de Kamiki, Issun est plongé dans une grande tristesse et une grande colère... incapable d'aider son ami...

Cependant, dans le ciel, un rayon d'espoir commence à transparaître sous la forme d'un immense serpent blanc.

Surprit par cette vision, un des gardes du village prend la parole:

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?!

De quoi tu parles?

Regardes dans le ciel! S'écria l'un des garde en pointant les cieux du doigt.

Quoi?! C'est...

Préviens les autres! Des êtres du monde d'il y a huit ans arrivent en volant près du village!»

Sitôt les paroles de son camarade prononcées, le second garde se précipita vers son haut-parleur:

«Sortez les arquebuses! Arquebusiers à vous postes au pas de course! Des intrus arrivent!»

L'homme avait parler tellement fort que tout le Village fut réveillé, Papi Mandarine et Susano sortirent de l'auberge et Issun sortit de sa transe, lorsqu'il aperçut le Kami dans les cieux, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes...

 _ **Ama...**_

Toutes les personnes présentes ce soir-là éclatèrent de joie en apercevant leur Sauveuse vivante, mais ce fut une joie silencieuse, cachée pour éviter les représailles des gardes.

Les arquebusiers réunis, ils visèrent l'être céleste.

«FEU!»

La cible fut touchée, le dragon descendit avec pertes et fracas.

«Touchée! Allons tout de même voir, au cas où il nous faille les achever.»

Contre toute attente, avant même que les gardes n'aient le temps de s'avancer plus dans les Plaines de Shinshu, ils la virent.

La Déesse se posa, sous sa forme de louve, les crocs sortis.

«Ne bouge pas! Démone de l'Ancien Monde!

Je ne veux de mal à personne! Je ne veux que porter secours à ce monde!

Porter secours à ce monde dis-tu?! Contentes-toi de disparaître! Ça aiderait déjà bien! S'écria le garde.

Pourriture! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les Yokais!

Qu'as-tu dis, saleté?!

Tu as très bien entendu, je n'ai en aucun cas le temps de jouer avec vous!

Ama!

Issun? C'est toi? En effet, c'était bien l'Envoyé Céleste qui s'approchait à grands sauts.

Mais ils sont partout. Dit avec dégoût le garde.

C'est notre monde à la base, alors silence! Vous devez le respect à Amaterasu, la grande Déesse du Soleil! Elle a sauvé ce monde que vous habitez il y a huit ans! S'exclama Issun.

Si vous n'aviez jamais existé, Yami n'aurait pas attaqué cette planète!

C'est faux! Tellement faut! Dit avec une voix calme Ama.

La ferme!

Elle a contribué à la création de cette Terre que tu détruis, alors un minimum de respect, déchet! Cette voix était grave et terrifiante.

Yomi? Fais attention.

Un dragon?! Non mais je rêve!

Non! Et vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner le plus vite possible si vous ne voulez pas que je vous calcine sur place! Dit-il en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Gardes! Nous ne pouvons rien faire face à un dragon, battons en retraite, pour le moment. Ils repartirent en direction du Village.

Non. Quittez ces lieux. Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus. Dit Ama sur un ton ferme.

…

Dépêchez!»

Les gardes et arquebusiers n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'exécuter, menacés par un puissant dragon, ils ne prirent que leur quelques biens et repartirent pour la Capitale: Seian.

«Au fait Issun. Où est Oki? Demanda la déesse.

Comment sais-tu qu'il était avec moi?

Je vous ai entendus m'appeler tout les deux.

Je vois... Ama... Oki, il... il a dû partir...

Partir?! Pourquoi? Et où?

Je ne sais pas où il est partit mais-»

L'Envoyé Céleste n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, une vague de pression très puissante fit son apparition.

«Le... Le Portail d'Orochi?! Comment est-ce possible? S'étonna Ama.

Le Portail d'Orochi?

Il s'agit d'un portail de transport dont Orochi se servait autrefois pour se déplacer, se cacher et établir son règne de terreur ailleurs... je pensais qu'il avait été condamné...

Ah! Ama! Attention!»

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle put voir, le temps d'un ralentit, un homme brun tentant de l'agresser à coup d'épée, une épée... étrange... elle allait être touchée quand...

«Tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça sans bouger à attendre la mort! C'est complètement idiot!

Cette voix...! Je la connais c'est la voix de... Elle se retourna et... Okikurumi!

Oki! C'était moins une! S'écria Issun.

Tiens? Un guerrier de la tribu Oina... ainsi, vous n'avez pas été exterminés?

Pas encore, Empereur Ubimaru!

U-Ubimaru?! Ce nom résonna dans la tête d'Ama comme un doux souvenir...

Ne restez pas plantés là! Partez! S'exclama Oki.

Allez, viens Ama! Sautilla Issun.

Pourquoi chercher à la sauver? La Déesse du Soleil n'est plus utile à ce monde. Des scientifiques travaillent en ce moment-même à la Cité de Seian sur la fabrication d'un Soleil artificiel, qui pourrait remplacer la Soleil actuel. Plus besoin de Kami.

…

Les Oinas pourront nous rejoindre, ainsi que toutes les autres races! La raison pour laquelle nous vous avons agressés est que nous croyions que vous aviez été totalement corrompus par les Kami.

C'est vous qui avez corrompu ce monde! S'exclama le loup noir en lançant une nouvelle attaque.

Nous?! Je ne crois pas!

Ama, elle, ne nous a jamais abandonnés! Même lorsqu'elle était à bout de force face au Seigneur des Ténèbres! Et vous? Qu'avez-vous fait à part tenter de nous détruire?! Fit Oki.

J'ai déjà expliqué... Dis-il en lançant une attaque latérale, attaque qui fut facilement bloquée.»

Le combat continuait, et plus les minutes passaient plus Ama sentait son cœur de louve se serrer... Les paroles d'Okikurumi l'avaient profondément touchée... mais Ubimaru... ce nom lui disait quelque chose...

«Pourquoi ne pas laisser tomber? Je peux continuer comme ça pendant des heures. Dit hautainement Ubimaru.

Vous n'êtes pas le seul!

Argh! Comment?! Ubimaru avait été touché par une attaque d'Oki, au niveau de l'épaule.

Vous n'êtes pas assez rapide.

Papa? La voix était celle d'Ama. Elle avait reprit sa forme humaine et avait les larmes aux yeux.

Aiya?

Aiya?

Aiya? Non mais attends depuis quand le grand Issun se contente-t-il de répéter!

Aiya, c'est toi? Tu es une déesse? La déesse que je veux tuer?!

En effet... vous avez tout comprit... père... Le ton d'Ama avait radicalement changé, optant pour une voix sombre.

Je... tu... non! Tu n'es pas Aiya! Il lança une attaque désespérée en direction d'Ama, qui, étrangement ne bougea pas. L'attaque fut, heureusement bloquée par Oki.

Mais pourquoi la protèges-tu?! Elle a disparut pendant huit ans! Vous a laisser mourir les uns après les autres! Comment?

Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais!»

 _Je vois... serait-ce... de l'amour? Amour qui va se finir de manière tragique, n'est-ce pas? Mon tour arrive bientôt... mouvement après mouvement, coup après coup..._

 _Dans quel état ce monde sera-t-il lorsque je ferais mon apparition? Je me le demande..._

 **Et voilà!**

 **Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter!**

 **Bonne excursion sur la toile mes loulous!**

 **Bye bye! :D**

 **Reviews :3**


	10. Chapitre 10 Elle m'a été enlevée!

**Voilà la suite! Les loulous, à partir de ce chapitre, il n'est pas dit que je poste aussi régulièrement qu'en ce moment... les raisons sont multiples et personnelles, j'espère que vous comprendrez. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne posterais pas non plus tous les 36 du mois, mais se sera moins fréquent, c'est tout...**

 **Bonne lecture mes loulous! :3**

 **Elle m'a été enlevée!**

Le combat continuait mais malgré la force et l'entraînement que devais régulièrement subir l'Empereur, Okikurumi n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à lui tenir tête.

«Dites-moi... j'aimerais tout de même savoir pourquoi un père voudrait tuer son enfant? Demanda Oki en évitant un coup.

Je ne savais pas que la Déesse du Soleil était Aiya, du moins, elle a son corps.

Maintenant que vous savez qu'Ama «possède» le corps de votre fille, vous ne lui ferez pas de mal, n'est-ce pas?

Je vais quand même la tuer! Si elle est vraiment possédée par un Kami, cela signifie que mon Aiya n'a plus sa place en ce monde! Dit Ubimaru en attaquant.

Vous m'écœurez! Même les Yokais qui sont des monstres de par leur nature ne tueraient jamais leurs enfants! Répliqua Okikurumi en touchant à nouveau l'épaule de son adversaire.

Saleté! Gh! Tu oses me juger?! Mais tu ne sais rien... non! VOUS ne savez RIEN de moi! De la souffrance que l'on endure lorsque votre enfant disparaît pour la «noble» cause des Kami!

Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Issun.

Elle m'a été enlevée! Ni plus ni moins! Les Kami m'ont volée ma fille, je leur volerais leur monde.

Enlevée? S'étonna le guerrier Oina.

Ah oui, vos chers Kami que vous vénérez tant... ce ne sont rien d'autres que des monstres! S'exclama l'Empereur en jetant un regard haineux à Ama et Yomigami.

Et si vous vous expliquiez? Demanda Oki en stoppant tout mouvement agressif.

Pourquoi vouloir connaître mon histoire?! Lança-t-il en ré attaquant.

Car... Il bloqua l'attaque d'un seul bras, à l'aide de Kutoneshirika. Peut-être cela permettra-t-il d'éviter cet énorme bain de sang qu'est la guerre.»

Dans les yeux d'Ubimaru, surprise, colère, haine, dégoût et tristesse se mélangeaient.

Quant à Ama et Issun, ils furent abasourdis par la force écrasante que dégageait en ce moment le loup noir. Sa voix ne laissait place à aucun refus.

Ainsi, l'Empereur, après s'être dégagé de la prise de l'Oina sur son arme, alla s'asseoir sur un rocher à proximité afin de commencer ce récit... cette tragédie...

«Très bien. Vous voulez savoir? Vous saurez... mais sachez que cette histoire n'a rien d'une histoire de gaieté... tout a commencé il y a huit ans... je vivais dans un coin reculé de Ryoshima Nord avec ma femme: Maria et ma fille: Aiya... nous n'étions pas riches, n'avions pas grand chose, mais étions heureux ainsi...»

 _Qu'il continue son récit inutile... bientôt, tout cela n'aura plus aucune importance... que t'arrive-t-il, Déesse du Soleil? Pourquoi ces larmes coulent-elles sur tes joues? As-tu peur que tes amis apprennent ce que tu as dû faire lorsque tu t'es séparée d'eux dans l'Arche, perdant ta vie... ta pire erreur et ton pire crime... car à présent et depuis huit ans, le seul crime que tu as commit... est ton EXISTANCE même!_

 **Voilà, très court chapitre, mais je compte bien me rattraper avec le passé d'Aiya... n'oubliez pas ce que j'ai écrit en début de chapitre.**

 **Bonne excursion sur la toile mes loulous! :D**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Reviews? :3**


	11. Chapter 11 Une noble raison

**Excellente nouvelle les loulous, et surtout pour toi Zorkan ! Le Requiem du Nippon continue -enfin-!**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Une noble raison ?**

-Retour environ six-cent ans dans le passé...-

Nord de Ryoshima, petite maison isolée et cerisiers en fleurs, eau pure, brise agréable.

Une femme donne le biberon à sa jeune fille, jeune fille ayant la particularité d'être née avec des cheveux d'argent. L'enfant arborait de magnifiques yeux noirs d'ébène et un sourire qui pourrait faire fondre même le cœur d'un Yokai. Baptisée Aiya (dans une ancienne langue, cela signifiait «bénie par les Kamis») et élevée par une mère et un père aimants : Maria et Shori Ubimaru, l'enfant ne pourrait que bien se porter.

Alors que Maria contemplait sa fille, quelqu'un la serra dans ses bras depuis son dos.

« - Comment vas-tu ? On m'a dit que la couche avait été particulièrement difficile... S'enquit son mari.

-Shori. Oh mon époux, je vais bien. Il est vrai que ça n'a pas été simple, mais regarde la délicieuse enfant que le Ciel nous a donné. Dit-elle avec une voix si douce.

-En effet... elle est... magnifique. Elle a tes yeux, et donc ton regard. Puisse-t-elle être la plus douce, gentille et forte possible. S'exprima-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Assis près de cette marre, les amants contemplèrent l'azur. Le temps semblait s'arrêter.

Les années passèrent...

Les deux parents étaient fières d'avoir donné naissance à une si douce et attentionnée enfant, aidant tous ceux qu'elle pouvait, à l'écoute des murmures de la Nature et des animaux. Tout cela semblait irréel...

Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus Shori remarquait des marques rouges se dessiner sur le corps de sa fille : sous ses yeux, sur ses joues, même dans ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé. Malgré les interventions de nombreux docteurs, chamans et scientifiques, rien ne changeait et aucun n'avait trouvé d'où venaient ces étranges marques. Heureusement, l'enfant semblait en pleine santé : elle courait, mangeait, dormait, riait comme tout enfant normalement constitué. Pourtant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ces stigmates alarmaient Shori au plus haut point. Il avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment.

Cependant, cela ne semblait pas inquiéter Maria, elle disait que sa fille était un don des Dieux et qu'elle n'avait rien d'anormal. Elle faisait même des remarques désobligeantes à son mari quand celui-ci faisait des recherches pour tenter de guérir sa fille. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Shori le sentait, il en était persuadé, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et il comptait bien découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Il se mit à lire d'anciens livres, allant même jusqu'à explorer d'antiques grottes, s'absentant pendant plusieurs mois parfois.

Le soir du retour d'une de ses escapades, Maria finit par lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis six mois maintenant.

« - Shori... tu m'inquiète. Tu ne parles plus, tu ne joues plus avec Aiya, tu disparais pendant des mois... je ne te reconnais plus... Sanglota-t-elle.

-M-Maria... ne pleure pas... si je fais ça, c'est pour notre fille. Aiya est atteinte d'une maladie, j'en suis sûr, et je tiens à la guérir avant que le mal ne gagne trop de terrain. Murmura-t-il.

-Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle n'est atteinte de rien ?! Aiya est on ne peut plus normale, elle est pleine de vie... elle-

-Parle avec les animaux et les plantes. Elle a dix ans maintenant. Nous n'avons cessé de lui répéter que les animaux et les plantes ne parlaient pas. Mais elle continue à dire qu'elle les entend. La coupa-t-il.

-C'est impossible... c'est une enfant. Il est tout à fait normal qu'elle ait des amis imaginaires.

-Des amis imaginaires ? Ouvre les yeux Maria ! Ils n'ont rien d'imaginaires à ses yeux ! Ils sont réels pour elle ! Ces voix sont réelles... »

Maria, qui sanglotait jusque là, fondit en larmes et se réfugia dans l'étreinte puissante de son époux. Peut-être qu'avoir accepté d'avoir une enfant alors même qu'à l'époque il n'avait que vingt ans était une erreur... il ne savait même pas gérer sa propre femme en pleurs. Dans un élan de tendresse, il serra Marie encore plus fort, pour lui signaler que, quoiqu'il arriverait, il serait toujours avec sa famille.

Shori ne s'y attendait pas, mais ce soir-là, quelqu'un vint frapper à leur porte. Quelqu'un qui changerait leur vie. Ou plutôt, sa vie.

« -Qui cela peut-il être ? Demanda Maria, inquiète.

-Des brigands ? Non ça m'étonnerait... Dit-il en s'approchant de la porte. »

La planche de bois épaisse s'ouvrit sur trois être étranges, encapuchonnés et empreints d'une aura qui inspirait le plus profond respect. Des cheveux d'argent dépassaient de l'accoutrement du personnage central -sans doute le plus important des trois-. La créature du milieu commença la conversation :

« -Salutations, Mortels. Je suis Argent, l'un des êtres fondateurs de cet Univers. Ne posez pas de questions, les réponses seraient bien trop compliquées pour vos esprits si limités. Il marqua une pose afin de voir s'il avait captée toute l'attention des «Mortels». Constatant que oui, il continua son monologue : N'ayez crainte, nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous. Mais il semblerait que vous possédiez quelque chose qui nous appartient. Voyant que Maria et Shori ne voyaient absolument pas de quoi il parlait, il précisa : Il s'avère qu'un être divin s'est perdu et incarné dans le corps d'un enfant mortel, et nous sommes simplement venu le, ou plutôt, la chercher. Avance, jeune déesse. »

Les regards de Shori et Maria se posèrent soudainement derrière eux. Aiya se tenait là, debout. Mais ses yeux semblaient vides, comme si elle était en transe. Elle semblait comme guidée par la voix de ce Argent, elle avança donc vers lui, incapable de faire le contraire.

« -Voyez-vous, Mortel, un vieil ennemi a brisé mon corps il y a longtemps, cependant, afin de maintenir l'équilibre de l'Univers, je me devais de rester en vie. Je me suis donc crée un corps artificiel et ai décidé de vivre plus longtemps, malgré la souffrance. Ceci n'est donc qu'une maigre récompense. Dit-il en désignant Aiya. »

Il le savait ! Shori en était sûr que ces marques écarlates n'étaient pas normales ! Elles avaient menés cet ancien Kami à eux ! L'homme voulait bouger. Aller aider sa chère enfant, mais il était comme paralyser devant l'aura écrasante de l'être divin. Il n'avait pas peur. Non. C'était du respect. Son corps témoignait tout son respect à Argent, sans son autorisation.

Ce respect ne semblait pas avoir eu d'effet sur Maria, qui s'élança, katana à la main, vers l'être aux cheveux d'argent.

« -Tu ne me prendras pas ma fille ! Monstre ! Hurla-t-elle, presque folle. Malgré la force de la folie, elle fut aisément repoussée par la créature divine.

-Les êtres ordinaires ne peuvent me toucher, humaine, même sous cette si faible forme. Garde-toi donc de m'attaquer, à moins que ce ne soit la mort que tu désires rencontrer. »

Shori était impuissant, bloqué, déchiré par ce qu'il se passait. Il tenta pourtant de faire la seule chose dont il était en ce moment capable : parler à sa fille.

« -Aiya, regarde-moi. Tu me reconnais ? C'est moi, ton papa.

-...

-Aiya, tu ne m'as quand même pas déjà oublié ? D'ordinaire, les enfants n'oublient leurs parents que quand ils sont plus grands. Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

-...

-Aiya... Je t'en pris...

-Cela est inutile, Mortel. Elle est en train d'oublier toute cette vie futile que vous lui avez donnée. Il faut qu'elle ne se concentre que sur sont entraînement au maniement des Techniques Célestes. Désormais, ses seuls parents seront les Kamis des Plaines Célestes. Vous ne faites plus partie de sa vie. Vous n'avez servis qu'à la garder en sécurité le temps que l'on vienne la chercher. Expliqua froidement la Divinité. »

Les mots d'Argent étaient violents, sans état d'âme, sans amour. Comment pourrait-il éduquer SA fille sans amour ?! Shori essaya, encore une fois, avec l'énergie du désespoir de se soustraire à la pression émise par l'aura de l'être divin. Il y parvint enfin pour asséner de son sabre, un coup dans l'œil droit d'Argent.

« -Impudent... Comment as-tu osé porter la main sur moi, ton Dieu !? L'aura pesante du Kami devint étouffante. Soit. Puisque c'est comme ça. Qu'il en soit ainsi. En plus de te prendre ta fille, et d'arracher la vie du corps de ta femme sous tes yeux pitoyables, je vais te maudire ! Félicitations, Mortel, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Immortel, car à présent voilà ce que tu es ! Sur ces paroles, il s'approcha du corps sonné de Maria et la prit par la gorge.

-N-Non ! Je t'en supplie ! Fais-moi tout ce que tu veux, mais ne lui fait pas de mal ! Elle n'a rien fait ! Tout est de ma faute ! Tu entends ? Ma faute ! S'exclama-t-il, désemparé.

-Oh. Elle n'a rien fait ? Comme c'est dommage... car au moment où nous parlons, elle est déjà en Enfer... hé hé hé...

-Non... C'est... impossible. Tu mens ! Démon de malheur ! Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar orchestré par je ne sais quel démon !

-Libre à toi de penser cela, pour l'éternité qu'il te reste à vivre ! Sur ces paroles, Argent et ses subalternes disparurent dans une gerbe de flammes éclatantes, laissant seul le cadavre qu'était devenue la si douce Maria et le autrefois si fort Shori Ubimaru.

Les parole de l'assassin résonnèrent une dernière fois :

-Et souviens-toi que c'était pour une **noble raison**... héhéhéhé... »

-Retour au moment présent.-

Les blessures infligées par Okikurumi avaient l'air de faire leur effet et le puissant Empereur Ubimaru s'affaissa sur le sol, sanglotant.

« -Ais-je une bonne raison de haïr les Kamis ? Tu l'auras compris : oui ! Mais je dois avouer que tu es trop fort pour moi, Oina. Je vais donc me retirer et vous laisser en paix... pour l'instant. Mais souviens-toi Amaterasu. JAMAIS je ne vous pardonnerait ! Cette dernière phrase prononcée, Ubimaru disparut comme il était apparut, via le Portail d'Orochi. »

La Déesse, larmoyante, s'effondra, tremblante, submergée par le chagrin. Le rejet d'un père...

 _Que c'était touchant... n'est-ce pas ? L'histoire d'un père avide de vengeance pour sa famille perdue alors même que sa fille était juste en face de lui. Il aurait pu lui parler. Vivre heureux avec elle. Mais non. Trop de haine et trop d'ego. Tel est le propre de l'Homme. Encore un peu... il est bientôt l'heure... Hé hé hé..._

 **Ouf ! Voilà ! Très chère Zorkan, j'espère fortement que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Et aux autres lecteurs (lectrices) aussi. Désolée pour ma longue absence sur cette fic. Le truc c'est que je n'avais plus trop le temps, ni l'inspiration. Mais bizarrement, ce soir, j'ai décidé de relire tout ce que j'avais écrit sur Le Requiem du Nippon et je me suis rendue compte que ça me manquait. Bien évidement, Zorkan, il y aura du Ama X Oki, mais un peu plus tard, là, je n'ai pas pu le développer, car j'ai dû écrire une étape charnière de l'histoire : le passé d'Aiya. Je rappel que j'écris totalement au hasard depuis le début, il n'y a pas de script, malgré ça, j'essaie de ne pas créer trop d'incohérences. Prévenez-moi si vous en voyez. Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à demander pas review ou par MP.**

 **Aller, à plus tard mes loulous, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié.**

 **Review ?**


	12. Chapter 12 Toi

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Salut mes loulous ! C'est que je suis en forme aujourd'hui ! Deux chapitres dans la même soirée ! (Enfin presque étant donné qu'il est plus de minuit mais vous m'aurez comprise XD). Donc, suite au loooong chapitre sur le passé d'Aiya et d'Ubimaru, je vous propose la suite : Toi, dont le titre ne prendra tout son sens qu'à la fin du chapitre. Aller ! Bonne lecture mes loulous ! :3**

 **Toi.**

« -Ama ! Hé ! Boule de poils ! Dis-moi que tu vas bien ! Sautilla Issun, paniqué.

-Enfin Issun, tu vois bien que ça ne va pas ! Amenons-la vite à l'auberge ! S'exclama le loup noir, cachant son inquiétude. »

Pas besoin de le répéter. Ama tremblait, elle avait beaucoup de fièvre, Oki le sentit lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras plus la conduire jusqu'à Papi Mandarine. Le vieux constata tout de suite l'état dans lequel était la Déesse et s'empressa de lui préparer un lit et de prévenir Mami Mandarine, la vieille femme s'y connaissait bien en médecine. Oki allongea délicatement Amaterasu sur le lit moelleux qu'avait mit à contribution le vieux Mandarine et demanda :

« -Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ? Une pointe de colère pouvait se distinguer dans sa voix d'ordinaire si calme. Bien sûr, il n'était en aucun cas fâcher contre la vieille femme, mais plutôt contre lui-même de ne rien avoir pu faire pour aider la Déesse du Soleil avant.

-Il est encore trop tôt pour que je sois sûre, mais elle semble avoir subit un choc émotionnel particulièrement violent... j'ignore si ce Ubimaru y est pour quelque chose, mais, toujours est-il que pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire à part attendre et prendre soin d'elle. Le mieux étant de rester à ses côtés. Expliqua calmement Mami Mandarine.

-Alors, ce n'est pas une blessure physique ? Je sais que Ubimaru est le père d'Ama, et que ça a dû lui faire un choc mais quand même. Dis Mami, tu es sûre que ce n'est que psychique ? Demanda posément le Koropokuru.

-Je peux certifier que depuis que je suis avec elle, elle n'a été blessée à aucun moment. Intervint le dragon, qui avait prit une forme humaine similaire à celle d'Amaterasu. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le seul fait qu'Ubimaru soit son père qui l'a perturbée... je dirais plutôt que c'est le fait du rejet de son propre père qui lui a fait du mal, au point qu'un être aussi fort qu'elle s'évanouisse de tristesse... Amaterasu est la Mère de ce monde, par conséquent, elle se doit d'être forte en toute circonstance pour son bien. Depuis toujours, je la voit lutter contre la mélancolie et les larmes, et là, la voir ainsi effondrée me brise le cœur...

-Dis-moi Yomigami, tu as bien toujours été avec Ama depuis qu'elle est Déesse ? Demanda l'Oina.

-Et bien oui. Pourquoi cette question si soudainement ?

-Cela signifie que tu l'as vue à sa première entrée dans la Plaine Céleste ?

-Oui mais où veux-tu en venir Oina ? Oh !

-Tu as comprit. Ubimaru nous a bien dit qu'Argent avait effacée la mémoire d'Aiya, afin qu'elle puisse se consacrer entièrement à l'étude des Techniques Célestes. Il nous l'a décrite comme étant vide à son départ. Alors, comment était-elle lorsque tu l'as rencontrée ?

-Pleine de vie et d'entrain. Un vrai rayon de Soleil...

-Est-il possible qu'Argent lui ait fait miroité un faux passé pour qu'elle recouvre le sourire ?

-Tout à fait... cela ressemblerait bien à ses pratiques malhonnêtes...

-Mais attendez ! Argent est bien censé être l'un des Dieux ayant crée l'Univers et contribuant à son équilibre, non ? Alors pourquoi agirait-il de manière si hautaine ? Intervint Issun.

-Tu sais Koropokuru... bien qu'il soit un Dieu Créateur, rien ne l'empêche d'être mauvais au fond. Et bien que son combat contre Yami l'ait affaiblit, il reste très puissant et règne sur toutes les Créatures Divines... il peut donc faire ce qu'il souhaite, que ce soit bien ou mal. Grogna Yomigami.

-Ça n'a pas de sens ! Les Kamis sont censés être bons ! Regardez Ama ! C'est l'être le plus gentil qui soit ! Sautilla l'Envoyé Céleste.

-Là n'est pas le problème, Issun, en ce monde, la dualité doit exister pour former un Tout. Qu'Argent soit bon ou non, cela ne nous regarde pas. Le plus important est ce qu'il a pu faire à Ama pour lui donner ces faux souvenirs. S'impatienta l'Oina.

-Tu penses que c'est l'opposition des vrais et des faux souvenirs qui combattent en elle qui la mettent dans cet état ? S'enquit Mamie Mandarine.

-Ce serait fort possible... Murmura le dragon.

-Tout à fait. Si nous trouvions un moyen de supprimer les faux souvenirs, peut-être retrouverait-elle sa forme et son aplomb habituel.

-Bonne idée ! S'écria Susano, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de la conversation.

-Hélas, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'existe aucun objet matériel qui ne soit capable d'entrer en contact avec les souvenirs profonds...

-Oh non... S'effondra Issun.

-Cependant, il existe un moyen... mais il est risqué. Le dragon tourna la tête vers Oki. Oina. Je sens en toi la présence d'un vieil ennemi qui n'attend plus qu'une faiblesse de ta part pour s'éveiller. C'est un problème, mais peut-être également notre seule chance de tirer la Déesse du Soleil de sa torpeur.

-Comment ça ? Yami est censé être le pire ennemi des Kamis, en quoi pourrait-il nous aider ? Demanda, incrédule la petite puce.

-La pierre que tu portes autour de ton cou n'a rien d'une pierre ordinaire. Elle est imprégnée d'une puissante magie noire destructrice.

-Justement ! Ça ne peut absolument pas nous aider !

-Je n'ai pas fini, Koropokuru. Commença à s'impatienter le Kami. Si cette magie est une destructrice de Dieux et que c'est Argent qui a appliqué le sort sur la Déesse du Soleil...

-Alors le sort pourrait être détruit par la magie de Yami. Conclu Oki.

-En effet. Toutefois... un seul écart de ta part et c'est Amaterasu qui en subira les conséquences... j'espère que tu comprends bien cela.

-...

-Oki ?

-Hého ? Sac à puce à poil noir ?

-...

-Oki !

-J'en ai parfaitement conscience... le problème est que je ne contrôle absolument pas ce pouvoir. Ce n'est pas le mien.

-Bien sûr que si. Puisque tu es le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Intervint Papi Mandarine. Pensant le rassurer. Écoute jeune homme... je ne sais rien de toi, mais je vois à quelle point tu tiens à elle... je ne pense même pas que tu parviendrais à la blesser, quand bien même tu le voudrais. Je connais la tribu Oina et ses valeurs, et je sais que retirer son masque dans cette tribu est un terrible sacrilège, pourtant tu l'as fait afin de retrouver la Déesse du Soleil. Alors ne me dis pas que tu es allé jusque là pour renoncer si près du but juste parce que tu es censé devenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si, du plus profond de ton cœur, tu luttes pour ne pas le devenir, je suis persuadé que ton destin sera endigué. Tout est une question de détermination.

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce vieil homme a raison, Oina. J'ai vu des êtres changer un futur qu'ils pensaient inchangeable juste parce qu'ils le désiraient. Parce qu'ils le voulaient, ils l'ont fait.

-Aller Oki ! C'est pour Ama ! Si on ne fait rien, elle va rester comme ça pour toujours !

-D'accord. Mais si vous constatez que je perds le contrôle, arrêtez-moi. Quand bien même ça devrait me tuer. C'est comprit ?

-Hey ! On ne donne pas d'ordres au grand Issun ! En plus, il n'y aura ni besoin de t'arrêter, ni de te tuer. Tu vas y arriver !

-Soit. Alors laissez-nous s'il-vous-plaît. Il s'agit d'un rituel secret que seuls les Kamis sont censés connaître. »

Aux paroles du dragon, Papi et Mamie Mandarine, Issun et Susano désertèrent la pièce, laissant seuls Yomigami, Amaterasu et Okikurumi.

« -Très bien Oina. Es-tu près ?

-Je le suis. Dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration.

-Une fois que le rituel aura commencé, je serais dans l'obligation de quitter les lieux, sinon, la force destructrice contenue dans ton pendentif ne sortira pas.

-Bien.

-J'interviendrais uniquement si je sens que ça tourne mal. Il faut que tu saches que contrairement aux autres, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. Ces mots étaient perçants, froids.

-J'y compte bien, Kami.

-Alors fais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Ce serait du gâchis de devoir tuer quelqu'un comme toi. Et je ne suis pas sûr que la Déesse du Soleil me pardonnerai... »

Oki fut un peu surprit par les paroles du Kami, puis se dit avec nostalgie que se serait bien le genre de la louve blanche.

Le rituel commença. Il suffisait à Oki de rester assis et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il connaissait d'Ama, de sa façon de parler, sa façon de marcher, d'agir. Tout ce qui pouvait paraître futile avait son importance.

L'énergie commença alors à affluer... une énergie malsaine, destructrice, mais qui pourtant, avait son importance dans l'équilibre du monde. C'est ce qu'Oki se disait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

-Pensées de Oki...-

 _ **Ce pouvoir est à moi... il faut que je le contrôle. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour le village et pour moi, je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner ! Quitte à accepter d'être le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, autant que mes pouvoirs servent le bien au moins une fois ! Cette énergie malicieuse est très puissante... comment as-tu pu lutter face à un monstre qui l'utilisait à sa pleine puissance ?**_

-Pensées de Oki fin...-

Ses forces s'amenuisant face à la pression énorme provoquée par l'énergie meurtrière de Yami, Oki s'apprêtait à appeler Yomigami, afin que celui-ci l'arrête. Quand soudain, une main se posa doucement sur la sienne, lui signalant qu'il pouvait arrêter. Étrangement, même les pouvoirs du grand Yami semblèrent obéir à l'ordre implicite.

« -Heureuse de te revoir... Oki. Lui dit-elle avec entrain, un entrain derrière lequel on pouvait deviner une grande fatigue. Cet entrain arracha tout de même un sourire à l'Oina.

-Amaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla Issun, qui était entrer en trombe dans la pièce, sautant sur la tête de la louve blanche.

-Issun. Ça faisait longtemps. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

-Alors le sac à puce était une fille capable de se transformer en humaine ?

-Toujours aussi délicat Susano à ce que je vois.

-J'espère que mes sakuras mochis auront participé ne serait-ce qu'un peu à ta guérison

-Évidement, ils étaient délicieux et faits avec amour.

-Au moins, sous cette forme, tu ne risques pas de mettre des poils de cabot partout !

-Papi Mandarine...

-Ravi de voir que tu vas mieux, Mère de ce monde. Et merci à toi, Oina.

-Yomigami, tu es toujours là aussi. Merci d'avoir veiller sur moi.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir... »

La journée suivante servie de repos à Amaterasu, qui en avait bien besoin. Yomigami était repartit avertir les autres Kamis qu'un danger rôdait, Papi Mandarine s'occupait des voyageurs, beaucoup plus nombreux maintenant que l'Organisation du Nouveau Monde avait déserté les lieux, Mamie Mandarine étendait son linge, Issun s'entraînait encore à maîtriser les Techniques du Pinceau Céleste... quant à Okikurumi, il pensait à se qu'il devait faire à présent. La Déesse refuserait sans doute de le tuer, quand bien même il deviendrait Yami. Leur objectif principal était accompli après tout : retrouver Amaterasu, mais le plus dur restait à faire... arrêter cette Organisation du Nouveau Monde et ce Ubimaru. Mais Oki sentait que Yami commençait à reprendre ses forces, et là, une peur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie commença à le torturer. Il tuerait sans doute ses amis une fois devenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais s'il partait, ils trouveraient un moyen de le retrouver...

Oki pensa ainsi jusqu'au soir. Quand le flot de ses pensées fut troublé par l'apparition soudaine d'une masse à côté de lui. C'était Amaterasu.

« -Je viens juste de remarquer que tu avais retirer ton masque. En effet, la Déesse du Soleil, bien que fort clairvoyante, n'est pas très observatrice... tes yeux sont magnifiques. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Oinas sont censés les garder cachés. Issun m'a dit que tu avais retirer ton masque alors que c'était un sacrilège afin de trouver des indices sur ma position... Merci et … désolée...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Le village et moi avons une dette éternelle envers toi. Tu nous as tous sauvés.

-Et toi aussi tu m'as sauvée. Je suppose que nous sommes quittes.

-Probablement... »

La conversation s'arrêta subitement, aucun des deux protagonistes ne sachant quoi dire.

« -Pour nos yeux... ce n'est pas une question de pudeur ou de honte. Dans les légendes Oinas, il est dit que c'est notre Dieu, aujourd'hui disparut qui aurait confié un masque au tout premier de notre espèce. Notre Dieu pensait que nous ne serions pas acceptés à cause de la différence de nos iris, alors, il nous a demandé de les cacher, en attendant que le monde soit prêt. Mais étant donné qu'au fil du temps, un simple conseil peut devenir tradition, nous n'avons plus jamais retirés nos masques censés nous protéger du monde extérieur.

-Je ne connaissais pas cette histoire... comme quoi, même les Kamis ont encore des choses à apprendre !

-Je trouve cette tradition stupide car au final, le but principal de ces masques, qui était censé nous faire accepter auprès des autres races, nous a contraints à vivre reclus...

-Je comprends ton point de vue, mais aux yeux de certaines personnes, les traditions sont précieuses... elles permettent de se souvenir de choses pendant des centaines, des milliers d'années, c'est en ça qu'elle sont importantes. Car les gens ont peur d'oublier ce qui est important. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, c'est Ama qui le brisa :

« -Dis... pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

-...

-Issun m'a tout raconté. A propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de tes doutes... tu avais dit que tu avais peur de rester. Peur de nous blesser. Alors... qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir ?

-Il y avait juste quelqu'un que je tiens absolument à protéger et qui était sans doute en danger. Répondit-il doucement, presque gêné. Cette phrase piqua la curiosité d'Ama qui voulait une réponse.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire au visage.

-Toi. »

La Lune argentée se refléta sur le regard étonné de la Déesse du Soleil. Avait-elle bien comprit ce que signifiaient ces paroles ?

 _Oh... que c'est mignon ! Une déclaration d'amour au claire de Lune... les pièces de mon échiquier sont toutes en place à présent... bientôt, oui bientôt..._

 **Voilà ! C'est ainsi que s'arrête le chapitre les loulous ! Un peu frustrés ? Je vous ai laissés juste après ce simple mot : «Toi». Je l'avais dit que le titre du chapitre trouverait son sens tout à la fin. ^^**

 **Bref, vous l'aurez comprit. Normalement, c'est là que commence la romance, entremêlée de mystères et d'embûches qui se préparent.**

 **Alors dites-moi... Selon vous, qui est le personnage qui parle à chaque fin de chapitre en italique ?**

 **Bon, je vous laisse errer sur la toile, à plus tard les loulous !:3**

 **Review?**

 **Draniae. ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13 Baiser fugace

**Salut mes loulous ! Alors on continue cette ma fois fort enrichissante aventure. XD**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre.:3**

 **Et merci à Zorkan pour sa rewiew. Tu as vu ? Je reviens en force ! Trois chapitres en deux jours ! XDD**

 **Aller, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre. ^^**

 **Baiser fugace**

« -Toi. »

Ce simple mot avait suffit à rendre totalement confuse la Déesse du Soleil. Comprenait-elle bien ce que Oki cherchait à lui dire à travers ces paroles, ou se fourvoyait-elle ?

Le regard du loup noir restait froid sous cette pâle lumière de Lune, lui donnant un aspect presque mystique, irréel. Ses yeux, d'un rouge profond, contrastait parfaitement avec la lumière émise par l'astre de la nuit. Ce regard, transperçant les pensées de la louve blanche de part en part. Après tout, Oki n'était jamais vraiment gêné par ce qu'il ressentait, tout le contraire d'Ama, qui, sous ses airs extravertis et innocents cachait en réalité une simple jeune femme devenue déesse.

Toute cette scène n'était qu'une sorte de combat de regard destiné à sonder l'autre, savoir à quoi pense l'interlocuteur.

Amaterasu était perdue, et Okikurumi l'avait bien remarqué, mais ça l'amusait un peu de la voir dans une position de faiblesse. C'est un spectacle rare. Voire unique.

Mais avant même que l'issue du combat ne soit décidée, un petit être vint immiscer entre les deux loups.

« -Hey, mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Ça fait bien vingt minutes que je vous cherche ! C'est l'heure de manger et Mamie Mandarine a fait des sakuras mochis. »

A ces deux mots, les yeux de la Déesse du Soleil se mirent à luire de mille étoiles.

« -Il me semblait que ça au moins, ça te réveillerait. Boule. De. Poils.

-Je ne suis pas une boule de poil, je ne suis pas sous ma forme de louve. S'insurgea-t-elle en faisant la moue.

-Pour moi, tu es et resteras toujours Boule de Poils.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir... Tu viens Oki ? Demanda-t-elle, rougissant un peu, si peu que même Issun ne constata rien, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Oki.

-Je vous rejoint. Avait dit le loup noir, toujours assit.

Alors, allons-y ! Sautilla le Koropokuru. »

Issun ne l'avait peut-être pas remarqué, mais la louve blanche, si. Okikurumi préparait quelque chose et était complètement divisé. La puce attendit qu'ils soient un peu éloignés de l'immense cerisier et ouvrit la bouche :

« -Tu es inquiète. Et c'est normal. Moi aussi tu sais.

-Mais-

-Oui je fais comme si de rien était, mais il ne faut pas croire que je suis aveugle pour autant. Je m'inquiète aussi beaucoup. Depuis qu'il a apprit pour cette histoire de Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'est plus le même, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Mais il recommence à s'isoler, comme autrefois à Kamui...

-...

-Et il n'y a pas que Oki ! Toi aussi tu m'inquiète ! Avec cette histoire d'Ubimaru et d'Aiya. Il ose te traiter de monstre, mais c'est plutôt lui l'être ignoble...

-Issun...

-Vivement qu'on aille à Seian pour lui régler son compte une fois pour toute !

-Issun ! Le nom de l'Envoyé Céleste avait été prononcé avec une pointe d'agacement, ce qui était rare de la part de la louve blanche.

-Ama ?

-Tu sais... Ubimaru n'a pas tout à fait tort. Les larmes commencèrent à couler.

-Ama ?! Tu...

-Ubimaru a tout perdu. Sa femme. Sa vie. Sa fille ! Je lui ait tout prit ! Un torrent de larmes.

-Enfin Ama. TU es sa fille et il n'avait pas à se comporter de cette manière odieuse avec toi. Tenta-t-il de la réconforter.

-Tu ne comprends pas la situation ! Juste parce que mon âme s'était perdue dans le corps d'une mortelle, un homme a perdu sa famille et a été maudit. Torrent déchaîné.

-Maudit ? Arrête tes bêtises, Boule de Poils, aucune malédiction ne le rongeait.

-Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est juste pas visible... par ma faute, Argent l'a rendu immortel.

-Et alors ? En quoi est-ce une malédiction ? Ça a toujours été un des rêve de l'Humanité. En plus, toi aussi, tu es immortelle. Est-ce douloureux ?

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Ubimaru est persuadé que l'enlèvement de sa fille et le meurtre de sa femme se sont passés il y a huit ans. Pourtant ça fait plus de six-cent ans !

-Pardon ?!

-Ubimaru, au fil du temps, avait dû finir plongé dans la folie, et avait oubliée sa fille... cependant, il y a huit ans... lorsque j'ai affronté Yami... j'ai commis une erreur terrible. Une erreur qui a sans doute conduit à l'état actuel dans lequel se trouve ce monde...

-Que veux-tu dire ? Aller ! Dis Ama !

-Il y a huit ans, j'ai sans doute tuée la dernière partie d'Aiya qu'il y avait en moi en recouvrant mes pouvoirs... Ubimaru l'a sans doute sentit et s'est souvenu. Une haine tenace le poursuivant désormais. Il patienterait le temps que les Kamis partent pour la Plaine Céleste et ensuite, il prendrait le pouvoir pour tenter de renverser la tendance vis-à-vis des Dieux... Des remords.

-... Je vois... mais ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute ! Le seul à blâmer serait Argent ! C'est lui qui a fait en sorte que tous les éléments soient réunis pour une telle pagaille. Alors, cesse de te blâmer. Ama, tu es la Mère de ce monde, si tu faiblis, il faiblira aussi. Alors ressaisis-toi ! Les paroles de la petite puce réchauffèrent le cœur de la Déesse. Après tout, il n'avait pas tort.

-Tu as raison ! Je dois rester forte ! S'exclama-t-elle avec entrain tout en essuyant ses larmes. »

Okikurumi était resté en retrait, écoutant les paroles que la Déesse ne lui avait dites. Il resta un moment interdit suite à ces quelques révélations. Au final, il ne s'agit là que du jeu mortel de deux protagonistes : Argent et Ubimaru. Ils ont simplement entraîné leur peuple avec eux. C'était pitoyable d'en venir à de telles bassesses.

« -Bon appétit ! S'exclama, l'une de ses dents pointues visible, la louve blanche.

-Ravie de constater que mes sakuras mochis te plaisent toujours autant. Intervint Mamie Mandarine.

-Évidement ! Vos sakuras mochis sont les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais mangés !

-Contente de l'entendre. »

Pendant que la Déesse du Soleil se régalait avec ses gâteaux, Issun se contentait d'une tasse de thé, et le loup noir s'était assoupi dans un coin de la pièce. Papi Mandarine, lui, avait déjà mangé et travaillait encore à l'auberge pour accueillir les passants, marchands ou voyageurs. L'Envoyé Céleste cessa un instant de siroté son thé et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son ami Oina. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Et le silence régnant dans la pièce commençait à être pesant. C'est le vieux Mandarine, qui, son labeur terminé, brisa le silence :

« -Ainsi donc, vous partez demain pour Kamui.

-Oui Papi. Nous devons prévenir Samaikuru et les autres.

-Les Oinas ont donc bien trouvé le moyen de se protéger. Mais dis-moi Issun. Après, que ferez-vous ? C'est bien beau de ramener la Déesse du Soleil à Kamui, mais cela ne changera rien à l'état actuel de notre monde.

-Tout à fait ! Nous ne ferons que passer près des Oinas afin de leur rendre un peu d'espoir et me permettre de retrouver un peu de magie divine. N'oublions pas que ce sont les croyances des mortels qui confèrent leurs forces aux Kamis, et qu'actuellement, peu de personnes croient en notre existence. De ce fait, mes pouvoirs sont grandement affaiblis. Alors, après ce petit passage dans la tribu, nous nous mettrons en route pour la capitale : Seian.

-C'est de la folie ! Aucun Kami ne pourra plus jamais franchir les portes de la cité. Je connais ta force, Amaterasu, cependant, si, comme tu l'as toi-même dit, tu es affaiblie, tu ne survivras pas deux secondes dans cet enfer.

-Mais je dois essayer. J'ai la responsabilité de ce monde. Il est comme mon enfant. Et je ne laisserais pas mon enfant mourir. Regard déterminé.

-Et oui ! Rien ne peut l'arrêter, notre Boule de Poils ! Au fait ! En parlant de créature têtue et casse-pieds... où est passé Susano ?

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu remarques qu'il est partit ? Il est retourné au QG de la Résistance. Il voulait s'assurer que Kushinada et Kuni allaient bien.

-Ah, je vois. Mine de rien, le papi Susano est un bon père. Constatant ce qu'il avait dit, Issun sursauta : Ah ! Pardon Ama !

-Ne t'excuse pas Issun. Tu sais, ça ne me fait plus rien. Aiya est partie... je ne suis plus que... Amaterasu. La Déesse du Soleil.

-Oh... La petite puce était quand même attristée par le cruel destin de son amie.

-Donc, j'étais aussi venue voir comment se portait Sakuya, et j'ai pu constater qu'elle s'était endormie.

-En effet. Pour se protéger des forces de l'Organisation du Nouveau Monde, l'Arbre s'est entouré d'un voile magique infranchissable. Il n'a donc rien à craindre. Conclu Papi Mandarine.

-Donc, il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir pour Kamui, puis pour Seian. S'agita le Koropokuru.

-Je ne viendrais pas avec vous. Okikurumi s'était joint à la conversation.

-Hein ?! Tu vas pas encore me faire le coup de «Je ne veux pas vous blesser» ?!

-Si Issun, et le danger est bien plus grand que vous ne l'imaginez. Vous devez déjà vous concentrer sur Ubimaru. Si en plus, vous devez me surveiller pour éviter que je ne m'en prenne à vous, vous n'y arriverez jamais.

-Mais-

-Il n'y a pas de «mais» qui tienne, puce verte. De plus, comme Yomigami l'a dit, je peux empêcher Yami de prendre possession de mon corps, mais pour cela, je dois d'abord me contrôler. Cependant, en étant à vos côtés, ce serait trop dangereux. Je ne m'en vais pas dans le même état d'esprit que la dernière fois. J'ai espoir de réussir à briser cette destinée. J'ignore combien de temps ça prendra, mais je dois le faire, pour pouvoir venir vous retrouver après.

-Oki... **snif** Le Koropokuru avait sauté sur le bras du loup noir pour remarquer que, dans ses prunelles écarlates, ne subsistait aucune trace de doute. Juste un peu de chagrin.

-J'espère que nous nous reverrons au plus vite. La louve blanche s'était accroupie devant le loup noir en disant cela. Un peu de rouge aux joues quand même, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Oki.

-En plus, je dois trouver un remède pour soigner Kaipoku, vous, vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous en soucier.

-Quoi ?! Kai est malade ?! En effet, Amaterasu n'était pas au courant. Que lui est-il arrivé ?!

-On ne sais pas trop, mais Pirika l'a trouvée devant le Yoshipetai, inconsciente et respirant à peine. Depuis, elle est plongée dans un profond coma. Expliqua Issun, le ton sombre.

-Mais c'est-

-Quelque chose dont tu n'as pas le temps de t'occuper, Déesse du Soleil. Voilà pourquoi je prends la décision de le faire. La voix de Oki ne laissait, encore une fois, pas place au refus.

-J-Je vois... dans ce cas, tu as intérêt à trouver un remède pour Kai, pour te soigner toi et plus que tout... reviens en un seul morceau. Cette phrase était presque suppliante. La louve blanche était inquiète et pas pour rien. Mais elle avait une confiance aveugle envers l'Oina. Elle savait que s'il promettait, il ferait tout pour revenir sain et sauf.

-C'est une promesse.

-Cool, bon bah nous voilà tous d'accord... commença Issun.

-Je pars ce soir.

-Hein ?! Tu ne restes pas même un peu avec nous ? S'étonna la puce verte.

-Non, je ne peux pas me le permettre. J'ai beaucoup à faire et il vaut mieux que je parte sans tarder. Au revoir et merci. »

Sur ces mots, l'Oina se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, porte qui le séparerait pendant un moment de ses amis si chers. Les autres protagonistes étaient trop abasourdis pour bouger. Tout était aller si vite. C'est Ama qui, la première, sortie de sa torpeur.

Le loup noir marchait vite et était déjà aux portes du village, il allait les franchir, quand une voix l'interpella :

« -Attends ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Amaterasu arriva à sa hauteur, quelque peu essoufflée.

-Le temps presse et Yami gagne du terrain, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester trop près de toi, cela pourrait te tuer.

-J'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais... tu pourrais rester avec nous au moins pour cette nuit. Nous pourrons partir ensemble demain, puis nos chemins se sépareront dans les Plaines de Shinshu.

-Je n'en ai pas le temps, il faut que tu comprennes.

-Je comprends... Paroles étouffées, pleines de non-dits, d'inquiétude et de tristesse. »

Juste avant de partir, Oki s'approcha doucement de la louve blanche, scellant pour la première fois ses lèvres par un baiser. Cet amour à la fois possible et impossible, séparé par une destinée commune et divergente à la fois. Cet amour n'existant qu'au travers d'un baiser fugace.

 _Je vois. Alors, toi aussi tu as des sentiments, Déesse du Soleil ? Au début, je pensais que cet amour était à sens unique... me voilà surpris..._

 **Et voilà ! Bon, on s'y attendait avec le titre qu'il allait y avoir un baiser dans ce chapitre. Mais qui avait deviné dans quelles circonstances ?**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, surtout les dernières phrases qui, à mon sens, sont lourdes de sens. XD**

 **Encore beaucoup de dialogue et peu de choses se passent, je suis d'accord, ça fait plus de trois-quatre chapitres que nous sommes bloqués au Village de Kamiki, j'entends bien. Mais je devais poser les bases de ce nouvel univers, en espérant que ça vous aura plu. A partir du prochain chapitre, les choses devraient commencer à bouger.**

 **Voilà mes loulous !**

 **Continuez votre errance sur la toile.**

 **A plus tard.**

 **Draniae. :3**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
